Little Pieces of Forever
by lavenderscribbles
Summary: In this world or in an alternate universe, the love that connects Sasuke and Sakura will keep them together forever - Collection of all my prompts for SasuSaku Month 2017
1. Day 1- Utakata Hanabi

.

 _ **Utakata Hanabi**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 1: First Love

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke started to regret why he said yes to his teammates' invitation to dinner until Yamanaka Ino did something that made him think otherwise.

After team 7's mission that day – a day before the summer festival, both Naruto and Sakura urged him to join with the rest of their age group to dinner at a new restaurant. He insisted on staying home, but he couldn't say no to pleading eyes greener than the fields in spring. Thus, he found himself surrounded with his peers.

"Come on, forehead! Sing for us!" Ino shouted from the karaoke machine and pointed at Sakura using the mic.

Sasuke looked at the woman beside him whose cheeks burned bright red. "W-What are you talking about Ino?!"

"Sakura-chan can sing?" Naruto pondered out loud. Everyone turned to the pink-haired kunoichi, who started sinking in her seat – all the while glaring at her best friend. Right then and there she wished that the ground would just swallow her whole.

Ino smiled deviously. "Have you guys watched the movie _Utakata Hanabi_?"

"It was that super popular movie back then, right?" Tenten answered.

Kiba added, "That movie was sappy, but still good though. Heard it made millions."

"Why haven't I watched it then?" Naruto demanded. Hinata gave him a timid smile before answering. "It was back when you left the village to train with Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-kun."

"And you guys know of its theme song, right?" As soon as Ino said those words, Sakura bolted from her seat and tried to cover her mouth. But her dear best friend quickly released the secret before she could kill her.

"It was sung by a singer named Cherry. That Cherry is actually _Sakura_!"

"Ino!" Sakura screamed while the blonde just gave her a peace sign. When she turned around to look at her friends, all of them looked at her with eyes wide.

.

.

" _Eeeehhh?!_ "

.

.

"Why didn't you tell us, Sakura-chan?" Naruto wailed.

"I think she wants to keep it a secret, Naruto. Though it is obviously not a secret anymore," Shino responded.

"How troublesome, Ino." Shikamaru remarked.

"Ne," Chouji ate some barbecue before continuing, "I think you owe Sakura big time, Ino."

"It is time to let your youthfulness show, Sakura-san! Sing for us!" Lee exclaimed with his usual passionate voice.

"Don't humiliate yourself," Sai stated while giving her a smile.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" All of them started to chant. Her eyes wandered to Sasuke, who kept silent throughout the entire time of her ordeal. He returned the gesture, and for a few precious seconds their eyes meet once again. Sasuke gave her a nod – and it was enough for the butterflies in her stomach to take flight.

With a defeated sigh, she grabbed the mic form Ino. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Ino immediately punched the numbers in, before Sakura could change her mind. As the opening notes started, everyone kept quiet, eager to listen. She could feel a certain pair of onyx orbs watching her, and a small smile formed on her lips.

 _I was thinking of him back then when I sang this. I guess it's time to sing it in front of you, Sasuke-kun._

With a quick release of breath, Sakura started to sing her heart out.

 _._

 _Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsu matsu no omatsuri  
Yukata wo kite geta mo haite  
Karan koron oto wo tateru  
Fui ni agatta hanabi wo futari de miageta toki  
Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao wo  
Sotto nusumi mita no_

 _Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni  
Kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto  
Mata omoidashite shimau yo_

 _Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta  
Mou nidoto aeru koto mo nai no ni  
Aitai… Aitainda  
Ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi wo_

.

To say that Sasuke was surprised is an understatement, but he didn't let it show. Sakura usually just hummed while they were waiting for Naruto and Kakashi back in their genin days. He didn't know about this talent of hers, but he was pleased.

 _._

 _Sukoshi tsukarete futari michibata ni koshikake tara  
Tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne hyururira nari hibiku  
Yozora ni saita ookina ookina nishiki kamuro  
Mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru  
Futto setsunaku naru…_

 _Sakasama no haato ga uchi agatteta_  
 _Ahaha tte warai atte  
Suki da yo tte kisu wo shita_

 _Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu  
Konna ni mo kanashikute  
Doushite deatte shimattandarou  
Me wo tojireba  
Ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de_

.

Sakura remembered the time when the producer of the movie offered her to sing the main song of his movie. He heard her sing while she was helping out in the hospital and she immediately refused. The song was beautiful, but it reminded her too much of of her beloved Sasuke.

But he intended to help with the finances of the hospital if she said yes. With a little push from Tsunade, Shizune, and Ino – she finally gave in.

 _._

 _Amai toiki binetsu wo  
Obiru watashi wa kimi ni koishita  
Sono koe ni  
Ah... Sono hitomi ni kizukeba toki wa  
Sugi satteku no ni  
Mada kimi no omokage wo sagashite_

.

Once more, her eyes locked with Sasuke's. _Can you feel it, Sasuke-kun? I sang this for you_ , Sakura thought. She closed her eyes as she sang the last chorus, still very much aware of his stare.

 _._

 _Hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni  
Kokoro ga chikuri to shita  
Mou sugu sugi no kisetsu ga  
Yatte kuru yo  
Kimi to miteta utakata hanabi  
Ima demo omou  
Ano natsu no hi wo_

.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw everyone looking at her. Naruto with his mouth hanging open, Ino smiling like the little devil that she is, while Sasuke… she didn't know what was in his thoughts now.

"That was great, Sakura-chan! Like a real idol!" Naruto proclaimed, giving her a thumbs-up sign. Everyone started to clap, and she felt the blush forming. When she glanced at Sasuke, her heart leaped when she saw the smallest of smiles from him. One that somewhat showed that he was proud of her.

She had little time to dwell in her happiness, for Ino immediately requested another song. She thanked her lucky stars when a ninja suddenly appeared, requesting her presence in the hospital immediately. She ran off, somewhat thankful she dodged another round of singing and probably loads of questions.

.

.

.

But then she remembered that they were all going to the festival together tomorrow night.

* * *

The emergency lasted until morning, and she immediately went home to replenish her chakra levels. Sakura woke up from her sleep in the late afternoon, feeling well-rested. After taking a bath, she made tea and started reading the reports of her trainees in the hospital.

Her doorbell rang, and as she approached the door, she felt him.

.

Sasuke.

 _._

 _He looked elegant in his kimono_ , Sakura mused as she gazed at him. When he just gave her a look, alarms went off in her head.

.

 _._

 _The festival!_

.

.

"Uwaah Sasuke-kun gomenasai! I'll get ready quickly!" She let him in before dashing to her room.

After a few minutes, Haruno Mebuki came to visit her in her apartment. Sakura was grateful for her mother's great timing. With her help, she was able to get everything done early. She and Sasuke left and headed to the festival grounds together.

"I'm sorry again for making you wait, Sasuke-kun. The festival just slipped from my mind!"

The Uchiha nodded. "You were tired. It's okay, Sakura."

She just gave him a teasing smile. "It sucks that you lost the bet against Naruto, huh? Now you have to attend the festival with him and the rest of us."

"Hn."

When they came to the meeting place, not one of their friends were there.

"I think they left us because of my lateness," Sakura sulked.

"Tch. That dobe."

She turned towards him, a bit bashful. "Since we're already here, let's just enjoy the festival, Sasuke-kun!"

He found himself lost in her eyes once again. It's becoming a common occurrence, now that he thought about it. Though he had the chance to leave, something inside him pushed him to say "Okay."

When she gave him one of her brightest smiles, he felt like the luckiest man alive.

Surprisingly, they didn't bump into Naruto and the others throughout the night. None of them minded though – both much content of each other's warm presence. When it was time for the fireworks, they found a spot to stay for a while.

While waiting for the display of lights, Sasuke found himself blurting out, "You have a beautiful voice, Sakura."

Her face turned as red as her kimono at his compliment. "T-Thanks, Sasuke-kun. I guess my secret is not a secret anymore, huh?"

"Why did you keep it, then?"

She looked up towards the night sky. "I just thought that it was unnecessary?"

A few moments of silence passed, when Sasuke surprisingly broke it. "Back in the academy, I heard a girl singing in the fields… picking flowers. The wind blew some of those flowers away, and I helped her get it."

Sakura's eyes went wide. That… that was the first time they talked.

The time when she started to love him.

"That memory… just came to my mind when you sang. Then I remembered… she was you."

The first fireworks brightened up the night sky, but the two Konoha shinobi didn't notice. They were busy looking into each other's eyes once again. Sakura can't believe it; he actually remembered the memory closest to her heart. She recalled that after that sweet encounter, she immediately ran off to find Ino and the other kids.

.

.

 _Listen up, everyone! I'm in love! Who do you think it is?_

.

.

Her eyes started to glaze over. Whether it was from happiness or shock, she couldn't tell.

Sasuke was reminded once again of Sakura's love for him. He still found it surreal, though. How could someone still love him after all those years? After all he's done? But Sakura's love just shone like a beacon of light through it all – guiding him. Slowly, he reached out to hold her hand. "Sakura… arigatou."

He couldn't say the three words yet, but he hoped Sakura understands. She did though, ever since.

Uchiha Sasuke will always be Haruno Sakura's first love. And she is certain it is the kind of love that will never waver despite all the circumstances. It's a love that will bind them together – their red string of fate. Sasuke couldn't be more thankful to have that kind of love. He knew that in this lifetime or the next... or even in another dimension, it will always be her for him. He will always be for her.

The fireworks in the sky continued to shine, but it goes away as quickly as it came. The fireworks couldn't represent their love. Their's is more of a small, steady flame.

Gaining strength, staying strong, one that will grow into something bigger.

Their love will continue to shine, always and forever.

* * *

Author's note: So I just realized that though I have read hundreds of fanfiction, I haven't actually written one for this OTP of mine. This is my first SS fanfic, and also my first entry to SS month. I hope I still have some dignity left after this :)

This story's been stuck in my head for a while, and it's nice that I've finally written the words down. So… yeah...


	2. Day 2- After All

.

 _ **After All**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 2: Something More

.

.

You couldn't look at her. No. Her tears will only make you waver.

But her words… they are almost like a jutsu that makes you want to stay. You remember everything despite your denial. You will always remember every moment with the people dear to you.

She offers to make your life happier if you don't go, but then you remember Itachi… and your own weakness. Your path is different from theirs. You already set your heart on revenge, and no one can stop you – not even her.

No, she doesn't deserve to be tainted with your darkness.

And as she tries to stop you, you went to her back, all in a blink of an eye. You tried to deny it, but you like being close to her. Loneliness starts to disappear when she's around. In these precious seconds before you leave, you bask in her warmth – the warmth she always radiates.

The warmth that your stone-cold heart needed but stubbornly refused.

"Sakura… arigatou…" is all you can say. You want to tell her more, but suddenly words fail to form. And as you put her to sleep, you caught her, causing both of you to fall to the ground. You hold her close to your heart, for you are afraid this might be the last. And as you leave her unconscious on the bench, you held her hand one last time.

As you left the village, all bonds do not exist anymore for you. Not even your bond with Sakura – the girl who cried when you nearly died, the girl who stopped you from being consumed with darkness.

The girl who loves you.

You two are now just former teammates, after all.

Nothing more.

* * *

As you proclaim your plans of a revolution, you saw her shocked face.

Puzzled. Almost disappointed.

When you turned your back to leave, she called out to you, saying that she never thought you'd turn out like this. Without even looking, you know tears are flowing down her cheeks once again. It seems like you always make her cry. That thought somewhat made a small pinch inside you. Of all people, she doesn't deserve to cry. Not her.

You couldn't turn around now… her tears will make your resolve wither. She has that effect on you. It's a power that is special to her. Ever since.

She asked if she still had a place in your heart even just a little. Of course. She will always be one of your precious people, even if you deny it a thousand times to yourself.

When she begged you not to go for the second time, you remember that night all those years ago, and you stopped.

She really does has an effect on you. How annoying, you mused.

Before anyone could react, you cast a genjutsu on her. She can't stop you now.

You two are just strangers with memories, after all.

Nothing more.

* * *

When you came back to the village, she was there to welcome you with open arms and a smile that can rival the sun. That alone filled your heart with warmth that reaches your soul. The weariness from your journey seems to just disappear, now that she's here.

As she says "Okaeri, Sasuke-kun," you gaze into her eyes, greener than the fields in your travels and sparkles like the stars at night. A small smile formed from your usually stoic face as you replied with "Tadaima, Sakura."

You wondered to yourself, if this is what home feels like. It's been so long since you had that feeling, and you want to immerse yourself in that again.

But does she consider you as her home too?

You two are just friends with a special bond, after all.

And you know, deep in your heart – more than ever – you want to turn it into something more.

* * *

Author's Note: I didn't plan on writing today because I felt that my first prompt, Utakata Hanabi, took up my quota of creativity for now. But then inspiration hit me when I remembered today's prompt while washing the dishes / This is my first time to write in second person, and I don't know if I should pursue it. I guess my first time in joining SS month is also a bunch of firsts for me~


	3. Day 3- Just Friends

.

 _ **Just Friends**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 3: Chemistry

.

.

"Everyone knows, you know."

Sasuke stopped typing his book report on his laptop to give his best friend a questioning look. "Knows what, dead last?"

"That you and Sakura are in love with each other 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, his fist pumped in the air.

The Uchiha just gave him a glare and continued with his work. The blond sighed, exasperated at his best friend, and leaned over the table. "Silence means yes, you know."

"I do not know what you're talking about, Naruto," Sasuke replied without looking at him, still focused on writing.

"Did the thought of you and Sakura-chan as a couple never crossed your mind?"

His question made him stop abruptly. Naruto then gave a knowing smile. Seriously, his two best friends need the push since they've been in denial all these years. Ino was able to make Sakura admit her feelings for teme last week, though the pinkette was unaware of it since she was drunk. After that, Naruto made it a promise of his lifetime e to make Sasuke admit his feelings as well.

Cerulean met onyx after a while, and with a sigh, Sasuke answered. "She's… my friend. Sakura is dear to me – one of my precious people. You know that, Naruto."

"Friend? Just a friend? I wouldn't be having this conversation with you if that's all there is to it, teme."

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"That you – "

"Hi guys!" Both guys turned towards Ino and Sakura coming their way. The two with golden hair gave each other a sly smile and sat beside each other, leaving Sakura to sit beside Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, are you done with your English report already?" Sakura asked as she looked at his laptop. "You're too fast. That one isn't due until next week."

The raven haired boy looked at her, amusement hidden in his eyes. "I have some spare time now. Didn't you start it yet?"

"Please don't mock me. I'm still stuck with the math project. And it's due tomorrow," her green eyes started to lose its usual sparkle.

"I'll help you with it then," blurted Sasuke.

Just like that, Sakura's spirits were lifted. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!"

As she took out the stuff needed, Sasuke watched her with a small smile. All along, Ino and Naruto tried to keep themselves from laughing out loud as they watched the exchange between the two.

"Just friends, huh? They sure are fooling themselves," Naruto whispered.

"They'll come to their senses soon. You can't deny this kind of chemistry," Ino whispered back.

The two looked at their friends who are already caught up in their own little world. Someday – and they're praying it will be soon – Sasuke and Sakura will be able to admit their feelings to each other.

After all, 'just friends' don't look at each other like the way the two get lost in each other's eyes… and nothing else matters.

* * *

Author's Note: After all that SasuSakuSara feels of the new Boruto ending, I've decided to write all the prompts in SasuSaku Month 2017~ Ganbatte self!


	4. Day 4- In His Arms

.

 _ **In His Arms**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 4: Lean On Me

.

.

You gave your all… but it obviously wasn't enough.

You failed, once again.

Disappointment… pain… everything hurts.

But nothing hurts more than your own heart right now.

All strength decided to leave your tired, overexerted body. The seal started to recede, and gravity pulls you down. As your eyes started to close, you expect the crumbly, hard ground to be your bed.

Only it didn't. For halfway before your fall, a wall caught your form.

No.

There was no wall. Only Sasuke.

 _Your Sasuke-kun._

He secured you to his warm body by placing a firm – yet oh so gentle – hand on your arm. With the last of your strength, you looked up to him.

Beautiful, mismatched orbs in all its glory, hypnotizing you… drowning you… drawing you in.

He looks at you intensely and you notice it is very much different than all the times your eyes locked with each other. No, there was something else in this contact. His eyes seem to search your soul… but it became a window to his own, for there were words never spoken – only felt.

 _._

 _._

 _Lean on me._

.

.

Here, close to him, eyes unable to look away, you understood his silence.

"How did you…?"

"This is my power. I can instantly swap places, appearing in a dimension far from myself. There's a limit to the distance but…

Thanks to you I made it."

You are unsure if the chakra depletion is making your mind cloudy and delusional, but you cannot deny a spark of something foreign in his orbs. Concern, perhaps? For a few precious seconds, it was only you and him in this time and dimension.

You smiled as you finally let yourself close your eyes. He held you closer and more than anything, you want time to stop – to make this moment last forever. Every fiber of your being knows that there is nowhere in this world you'd rather be than right here.

.

.

.

Safe in his arms.

* * *

Author's Note: It's late... and real life is making my writer's block worse. Oh well... another second person fanfic because I find it nice to write~


	5. Day 5- She's Amazing

.

 _ **She's Amazing**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 5: Blood, Sweat, and Tears

.

.

"Haruno Sakura, _summa cum laude_."

Thunderous applause roared throughout the gymnasium of Konoha University, but there was no applause more heartfelt than those of Uchiha Sasuke. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno went up the stage with their only daughter as she took the medal from the dean of the college of Medicine , the famous and legendary Tsunade. The raven-haired lad took the sight in – the pinkette's shining eyes, her sparkling smile, the soft blush adorning her cheeks, and the overall look of triumph that she deserves.

His mind wandered off to their childhood days. Back then, Sakura was the only one who could rival him in terms of academic performance. But there was no competition between the two, since both were friends since birth. The Uchihas and Harunos were next-door neighbours, and with the Uzumakis right across the street, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto formed a bond strengthened with time.

During the weekends, all the neighbourhood kids would go to the local park to play. Sasuke and Sakura would usually be first to arrive, and they would either start with a game like tag or sit on the swing to discuss about anything. Both share a love for books, and despite knowing each other ever since they can remember, they never ran out of things to talk about – courtesy of Sakura, since Sasuke can be considered as the quiet one among them.

Sasuke can still clearly remember the day that served as the trigger to Sakura's dream of becoming a doctor. When classes were over at Konoha Elementary School, the three best friends were playing in one of the gardens when a loud scream made them pause.

"What was that?" the little girl looked around her, worry in her eyes.

"I think it was a girl. Let's find her 'ttebayo!"

The trio found twin girls, both sweaty and crying. Sakura rushed towards them and the boys followed.

"What happened?"

"Mi-Misa… Misa has a big wound!" she pointed at her twin with a rather large gash on her knee. Misa kept on wailing, shouting, "It hurts, Mira! T-There's blood!"

The pinkette knelt down beside Misa and inspected the wound. "Naruto, please go to the clinic and ask for the nurse to come. Sasuke-kun, get my bag please."

Both immediately obeyed. Sasuke handed her the bag and she took out her medicine kit.

"I didn't know you had that, Sakura," he noted.

Sakura just smiled as she looked for the antiseptic. "I always have it just in case, Sasuke-kun."

Onyx eyes looked at her every move as she proceeded to clean the wound. The twins started to calm down, also watching the kind nee-chan. As Sakura placed the bandage, she looked up and ruffled Misa's hair.

"There! Let's wait for the nurse to come so that you two can stay in the clinic for now."

Both girls nodded, their eyes shining with appreciation. "Thank you, nee-chan!"

All the while, Sasuke was in awe. Sakura looked as if she was meant to heal. As if on cue, Naruto came back with the nurse which carried Misa back to the clinic, Mira in tow.

"Ne! What took you long, Naruto?"

The blonde scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. The nurse was on break and I had to look for him everywhere!"

The boys helped Sakura put her things back inside the bag. As they walked back, Sasuke blurted out, "You looked like a doctor, Sakura."

A blush formed on her cheeks. "I didn't see it but I know you were amazing, Sakura-chan! Where did you learn that?"

She placed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I saw a show once about first-aid and doctors. It was very interesting." Sakura looked at her best friends. "Do… do you think I can be a doctor?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan! Mother said that being a doctor is hard but I know you can do it 'ttebayo!" Naruto assured her, giving a thumbs up sign. "Right, Sasuke?"

Said boy looked into her emerald orbs and gave a small smile. With a nod, he replied "You can be a doctor, Sakura. You'll be great. It's natural to you, and you're also a very caring person." He took out his handkerchief and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Sasuke can still see her face as ripe as his favourite tomatoes. Ever since, she worked hard towards that goal, and now succeeded.

"Sakura-chan's pretty amazing huh, teme?" Naruto remarked beside Sasuke.

"She's always amazing, dobe," he replied with a small, proud smile. His eyes caught the ring on her finger, a brilliant ruby surrounded by diamonds.

An engagement ring fit for a future Uchiha.


	6. Day 6- Late Nights

.

 _ **Late Nights**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 6: Thank You

.

.

"Thank you.

"Thank you for the eight years, ten months, and fifteen days that we've spent together. Thank you for the immeasurable memories that I've made with you. Thank you for letting me laugh with you. Thank you for lending your shoulder for me to cry on. Thank you for being patient with me. Thank you for all the sacrifices. Thank you… so much.

"Thank you for letting me be myself. Thank you for showing your real self to me. Thank you for letting me be a part of your family even for just a while. Thank you for being a part of mine. Thank you for loving my friends. Thank you for supporting me. Thank you for letting me support you.

"Thank you for everything.

"But most of all, thank you for letting me love you. I'm letting you go now.

.

.

.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

She hurriedly wiped the tears that fell. "I-I'm okay, Sasuke-kun. It's just that… that part hurts so much. Please continue."

He sighed, and then proceeded to continue reading the book she requested him to read out loud when insomnia both struck them.

.

.

.

"And so, the two lovers hugged each other under the light of the moon, happy to be with each other again. Koichi held her hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"It will be three more years until I return. Will you be able to wait, my love?"

"Aiko smiled and nodded. "I've waited twenty-two years to meet you. Three more years would seem like a month compared to it. As long as my heart is yours and yours is mine, waiting will be worth it."

"They sealed their promise of forever with a kiss. No one was happier than the two anywhere else.

"The end.

.

.

.

Sasuke looked over to his wife, her hands clasped together and a smile on her face. "Finally, after all the heartaches and troubles, they're together. Isn't it amazing, anata?"

"It's…"

"Too sweet?" Sakura laughed. "I know romance novels are not your thing, Sasuke-kun. But the old lady gave it to me in gratitude and I just can't say no. She said it is one of her precious belongings and it would be a shame not to read it."

"At least the antagonist got the punishment she deserves," Sasuke added.

"I know right! Ah… it took us two nights to finish it."

He just gave her a look. "We are travelling and helping people, Sakura."

The pinkette's face broke into a cheeky grin. She then cuddled closer to her husband. "Thank you for reading it, anata. Though I know you didn't like it."

"Hn." But he did like it, or more specifically, liked the way it pleased her greatly. He couldn't say no to her, especially now that she's two months pregnant. He tucked the book away and held Sakura closer.

He wouldn't admit it when she says he's the cuddling type, but it was obvious.

"Good night, Sakura." He kissed her forehead and then caressed her stomach. "Good night, our baby."

Sakura's heart swelled with happiness. "Good night – or should I say good morning? – Sasuke-kun." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and held his hand on her womb. With a small voice, she added, "Good night, papa and mama."

Both looked at each other with a tender smile. The tranquillity of the night called them to sleep, and sleep they did.

* * *

Author's Note: I had written almost all the prompts, but got stuck with this one and day 7.


	7. Day 7- What If

.

 _ **What If**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 7: Love You Goodbye

.

.

"Do you really have to go?"

"It's only temporary." She held his hand and looked straight into his eyes the color of the night. "You know it's my dream to study at SU. Four years isn't long. No matter what, I love you, and I know that our goodbye will turn into hello once again."

Both didn't mind the crowd and kissed, though it was a bit bittersweet. After one tight hug, the couple left, hopeful and looking forward to the day they will be together, and that would be forever.

.

.

.

Sakura took another bite of her ice cream. Beside her, Sasuke was looking at the two who took the spotlight not so long ago.

"I guess true love's kiss doesn't work in the real world huh, Sasuke-kun? I mean, I guess it could in some cases, but it can't stop two lovers from separating."

He scoffed. "Fairytales are not real to begin with, Sakura." Then, he turned his look on her after the couple couldn't be seen anymore. "Besides, they could still contact each other. What's the internet for?"

Sakura gave a slow nod. "True. But I also know another use for the internet."

"What?"

"Research. For that History project we have due next week. I woke up early on a Saturday like this just for it. And then what do I get? Waiting. Waiting for Naruto to get here in the park. We agreed to meet at 8. It's 10 now!"

Sasuke understood her pain. "That dobe. You want to drop him?"

"Sasuke-kun! May I remind you he is our best friend and it is mean of you to do that."

The raven haired lad just smirked. "It would be fun to let him beg for it."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hit his shoulder playfully and chuckled. Then she resumed eating her ice cream. "At least I have this strawberry ice cream. Ice cream will never disappoint me."

He cleared his throat and looked at her. "Courtesy of?"

The pinkette rolled her eyes and hooked one arm with his. "Thank you for the ice cream. Want some?"

"You know I don't like sweets, Sakura."

"Sucks to be you, then." They resumed their comfortable silence, waiting for their blonde friend to come.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Would you cry like that guy if I leave?"

He stiffened. After recovering from her question out of nowhere, he removed the arm that clung to his and instead held her hand. "I won't let that happen."

"Come on, humor me a little. What if?"

Sasuke looked ahead, lost in thought. Sakura nudged him and he looked into her eyes. "We'll still be under the same sky. Goodbyes are a part of life. But no matter what, you'll still be one of my most precious people."

She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. From afar, they saw Naruto running towards them.

"Hey lovebirds!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" they both exclaimed.

* * *

Author's Note: Uggghhh finally it's done.


	8. Day 8- Promise

.

 _ **Promise**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 8: Heartbreak Hotel

.

.

"Kyaaah~"

.

.

"What?! Let her go!"

.

.

"My heart can't handle this…"

.

.

"No! No! No!"

.

.

"Don't do this to me…"

Sasuke sighed as he handed Sakura another box of tissues. Here he is on a rather stormy night, staying in one of his family's luxurious hotels with his friends for a 5-day vacation. He didn't want to go, but a certain girl with pink hair used her bright emerald eyes to change his mind. They've been friends for years, and all those years he did find a hard time saying no to her.

Sakura and Naruto came with the Uchiha family to this island paradise also owned by the Uchihas, but obviously they cannot see its beauty tonight. A storm came rolling in just as they came that afternoon. After settling in and having dinner indoors, the trio stayed at Sasuke's room to have their usual movie marathon. They're done watching Naruto's pick, and currently the movie in front of them was Sakura's choice.

 _The Fault In Our Stars_ it is.

Sasuke saw Naruto fell asleep, but the only girl in their group didn't even notice. She was too engrossed in the movie as if it was her first time. They've watched it together when it was first released in cinemas since she was such a big fan of the book. After Sakura got her own copy, Sasuke didn't want to know how many times she cried her heart out over it.

Tonight, she's doing it again.

When the scene where Gus revealed his condition to Hazel, the waterworks came again. Sasuke knew that from that moment on, tears will continue to fall. It seems to rival the rain pouring outside. He stood up to get a glass of water and gave it to her. Sakura gave her an appreciative glance before turning her attention back to the movie.

Naruto is definitely sleeping on the other side of the couch, and Sasuke sighed – not wanting to just leave him there. The raven haired lad looked towards the other occupant of the room, busy saying the lines of the eulogy. He let a soft, amused chuckle escape from him. Sakura wore her heart on her sleeves, and it was one of her endearing traits. He can read her like a book, and vice versa. He didn't mind what was going on in the movie, his eyes never leaving the pinkette. She would usually tease him as 'emotionally constipated' – a total opposite to the array of emotions that she shows. _That's the thing about Sakura_ , he mused. _She's real… honest_.

As the final word of the film was spoken and the ending credits came, Sakura looked at the man beside him with such sad eyes. "I can't handle this kind of heartbreak, Sasuke-kun."

He ruffled her hair and gave her one of his small smiles. "You'll get over it, Sakura."

She took another tissue and blew her nose. "Good thing the hotel rooms here are soundproof. If it wasn't, I think people would assume that someone's been killed." She gave a small laugh at her own words. "Well, time for your pick, Sasuke-kun! Hey Naru – oh, he's asleep."

Sasuke inserted the DVD of his choice and went back to her side. "Let the dobe be. He didn't sleep in the plane."

With a shrug, Sakura reached for the popcorn. Knowing Sasuke, he'll choose something in the action genre –and she was right. The opening scene of _World War Z_ played on the television. Almost halfway of the movie, Sasuke felt Sakura's head on his shoulder. When he glanced at her, she joined Naruto in dreamland already. He secured her to his side as he continued watching alone.

As the ending credits rolled, Itachi came to his room. Sasuke just looked at him as he sat on the armchair beside him. "I came to check on you guys."

"Hn."

"Getting comfortable, aren't we?"

The younger Uchiha gave his brother a glare. "Shut up, Itachi."

Sakura moved a little, causing Sasuke to adjust himself so that she'll be comfortable. She sighed with content which made him smile softly. Itachi just looked at them with amusement. His foolish little brother is obviously head over heels with his childhood friend.

"I'll take care of Naruto. You take Sakura back to her room, Sasuke."

"Thanks, nii-san." He took the girl in his arms, pausing momentarily to let himself bask in her warmth. He could see the stain of the tears left after the movie. Then and there, he made a promise with himself.

 _I'll do everything in my power to keep you happy, Sakura._


	9. Day 9- I Will Be Here

.

 _ **I Will Be Here**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 9: Opposite sides

.

.

"I love you, anata."

She smiled softly, the Uchiha matriarch's face was one of great content. Sasuke held her in his arms as her life slipped away. All his emotions came crashing down, and tears flowed freely from his face. She's gone. Uchiha Sakura is gone.

.

.

 _Dead_ , like his heart right now.

.

.

She will forever be remembered in the shinobi world as the greatest medic and a part of the legendary team 7.

To her friends, she is the loyal one who is willing to risk her life for her comrades.

To her family, she is the loving and caring mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother whose love is one of the foundations of the clan itself.

To Uchiha Sasuke, she is the light at the end of the tunnel… his spring… the love of his life… his one and only wife.

Konoha mourned for the loss of Uchiha Sakura and it took a while for the reality to sink in. Life continued – though a bit slowly to those dear to her. But ever since, Sasuke was never the same person again. What kept him going was the last conversation he shared with her, in the gardens under the tree they planted together.

 _._

 _._

 _"Anata… I think I have to leave soon."_

 _He held her hand and placed it on his cheek. They gaze into each other's eyes, both with tears starting to fall. Sasuke couldn't say anything. Words left him again, his heart too hurt for his brain to function coherently._

 _"Remember our wedding vows, Sasuke-kun? We promised to be together… I believe death can't take us apart… since our feelings will forever be connected, ne?"_

 _A nod was his reply, and he turned his head to kiss her palm on his cheek. "I… I don't know what I will do without you, Sakura."_

 _She smiled at him, sweeter than ever. "I will be here with you Sasuke." She placed her other hand on his chest, right above his beating heart. "Right here, always and forever."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise."_

 _Sakura then placed her arms around his waist and placed a cheek on his chest. "Take care of everyone, okay? Take care of yourself also, anata."_

 _A tear fell from Sasuke's eyes, and he didn't bother to wipe it away. "You're annoying, Sakura."_

 _Both chuckled, nostalgia hitting them hard. He made her look at him, noticing the tears freely flowing down her cheeks. Lifting two fingers, he gently tapped her forehead, and gave her one of his smiles that was reserved for her – only for her._

 _"I'll see you soon."_

 _Sakura smiled back at him and placed both palms on his cheeks. "Arigatou," he added._

 _"For what?"_

 _"For everything."_

 _The tears made it hard to see, but Sasuke saw with pure clarity the smile which brought the sunshine back into his cold, cruel life._

 _"I love you, anata."_

.

.

Slowly, his health deteriorated. Everyone was afraid for him, but he wasn't. He greeted death like an old friend.

Uchiha Sasuke closed his eyes, a small smile forever immortalized on his face. Though the entire family mourned, they knew he is happy now. Everyone knew the two heads of the Uchiha clan couldn't be separated for too long.

.

.

.

They died on the same day, the same hour and minute – one year apart.

.

.

.

He looked around his new surroundings. Not far from him, someone was coming his way and made his heart leap with happiness. Twelve months may have passed, but he could never forget that hair the color of cherry blossoms and emerald eyes as fresh as spring that draw him in every single time.

He held out his hand, and she smiles as she took it with her own. They may have been on opposite sides of life for a year, but even that couldn't destroy the red string of fate that connects the two.

No matter what, they'll always end up together – loving each other forever.


	10. Day 10- Photographs of Love

.

 _ **Photographs of Love**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 10: Photograph

.

.

It is a known fact that Uchiha Sasuke – prodigy extraordinaire – is a man of many talents.

The young CEO of the Uchiha Corporation, being a son of a prestigious family, was trained as a young boy not just with how to run the business but also taught the different arts. But only three people know of his hidden hobby – photography. They include his brother Itachi, his best friend Naruto, and his fiancée, Haruno Sakura – doctor extraordinaire.

He has a secret interest in black-and-white photography as a child. It started when Itachi gave him a camera on his 8th birthday. Ever since, the lad made it a part of him. But he was not ready to show his art to the world. His brother urged him to have an exhibit, but he consistently declined. He thought that there would be a right time for it.

Now, as he looked out of the glass window of his office, Sasuke felt that the time has come. His heart was still full after Sakura said yes to his wedding proposal last night. He wanted to tell the world about it but in his own special way. The sunset lit up his face which held a small smile. Sakura deserved nothing less than the best, after all.

His family was shocked to hear his proposal for an exhibit, except Itachi who felt that his foolish, little brother is little no more. He intended the opening of it to be his engagement party as well. And so, invitations were sent, preparations made, and the photographs – the stars of the night – were handle by no one but Sasuke himself.

Sakura was especially excited for his fiancé, for she knows that his talent was meant to be shown to the world. The evening of the exhibit came, and no one shined brighter than the two engaged pair. Everyone was left in awe of Sasuke's photos and wondered what this talented young man still kept in his sleeves. The black-and-white motif was stunning, so it came to a surprise for everyone present to see an entire wall full of colored photographs.

.

.

Colored photographs of a girl with pink hair and orbs more precious than emeralds.

.

.

Sakura was left flabbergasted, her hands covering her mouth. The entire wall was full of photos of herself, candid and not, all taken by the man she loves. At the center of it was a large picture of her and Sasuke, the day they became a couple back in high school. Below it were the words in the handwriting of her fiancé himself.

.

 _Dr. Sakura Haruno, the love of my life who brought color and light to my dark monochrome. She showed to me the rainbow when all I knew was black and white. I am the happiest man on earth, for I will spend the rest of my life with her, loving her forever._

.

She felt Sasuke's hand around her back, and he leaned in to say, "Surprise."

She looked at him, still shocked. "What does this mean, Sasuke-kun? You… you said only the black-and-white ones will be featured."

He gave her a small smile as Itachi took a microphone from one of the ushers. "Good evening, everyone. I am sure you all enjoy this photo exhibit of my little brother. Actually, it is a double celebration for us. I would like to take this opportunity to formally announce the engagement of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

The audience, filled with their family and friends, congratulated the two and gave them their well wishes. It was a rather busy night, but Sasuke was able to slip his future Mrs. Uchiha away to the rooftop of the building.

"You are definitely a man of surprises, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as they sat on an empty bench. "I… I don't know what to say still."

He held her hands with his, and looked straight into her eyes. "I wanted to tell them how much you mean to me, how thankful I am to have you, how much I love you. How you," he kissed her forehead, "brought color and life to me."

Happy tears escaped her eyes. As they shared a kiss, the stars shined brighter for them. Both were too in love to notice a raven haired man taking photographs of the two.

"This will be a good present for them at the wedding reception," Uchiha Itachi said softly as he gazed at the two lovers, knowing that a love like theirs will last a lifetime.


	11. Day 11- Candlelight

.

 _ **Candlelight**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 11: Shelter From The Rain

.

.

"I hope you two will be comfortable here," the old hotel owner said as she ushered the two to the room. "This is the last available one, and good thing the storm didn't drench you much. Will you be fine?"

"Yes. Arigatou, Erin-san. Thank you for having us," Sakura replied.

The elderly woman just gave them a bright smile. "It is the entire village who should thank you two. This is nothing compared to the help you gave us all last year. Please take a comfortable bath and I'll prepare some hot tea and ramen for you both."

Sasuke placed his things on the wooden table. "You go take a bath first, Sakura."

"But you're more soaked than I am, Sasuke-kun."

"It's okay. I'll fix our belongings first."

Sakura went inside the shower and gave a sigh of contentment as the hot water touched her skin. The storm was rather unexpected. Good thing the village they are in is near, and they were able to make a run for it. It was the same village they helped when an epidemic came. The old woman who owns the hotel as well as her grandson was among the ones saved, and for that the two promised them that they would always be welcome.

She didn't stay long to let Sasuke have his turn. As he emerged from the bath fully dressed, a knock came. It was Erin and she brought the aforementioned food to them.

"I also brought some matches and candles. With a storm this strong the power would likely go out."

The pair thanked her for the meal and sat down on the table. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, doesn't this remind you of Naruto?"

He smirked. "The only food that he knows is ramen."

"It's been quite a while since we saw him, huh? I hope Hinata feeds him something other than ramen."

Just after they said _itadakimasu_ , the power indeed went out. Sasuke took out the candles and placed it on the center of the table. With a small _katon_ , the room was illuminated by candlelight.

"Who needs a match when a _katon_ is more convenient, huh Sasuke-kun?" Sakura teased.

A small, amused smile formed on his face. "We are not ordinary people."

"Indeed."

Sakura talked animatedly throughout their dinner. Sasuke took the chance to appreciate her beauty emphasized by the small dancing flames. They've been travelling together for a while now, and he would lie to himself if he says that it didn't make him happy. He always felt unworthy, but Sakura's love never wavered. It was constant, and most of all, it was true – like fire.

There, in the room with candles giving some light, his love for her just burned brighter.


	12. Day 12- I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

.

 _ **I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 12: Lights Out, Words Gone

.

.

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
When every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

 _._

Uchiha Sasuke knows that the woman in his arms is what an angel looks like in slumber. It's way past midnight, and Konoha is enveloped with silence of darkness. Sarada lays in her crib beside the bed, sound asleep. He wants to join his wife in dreamland, but he cherishes this moment more than sleep. Despite the lack of any moonlight due to the new moon, it didn't stop Sasuke from gazing at his wife. Sakura looked so peaceful the sight just warms his heart. A soft smile is plastered on her face, and he knows she's having a nice dream.

It's becoming a habit of his lately. He would sleep late just watching her sleep, and she would wake up earlier than him. She would try to wake him up, with baby Sarada cooing. He would then open his eyes to the sight of his wife and daughter smiling at him, and it is a treasure that cannot be rivalled by anything else in the world.

.

 _I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'cause I'd miss you, babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
'cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

 _._

He craves for moments like this one. Despite the growing heaviness of his eyes, Sasuke didn't give in to the soft calling of sleep. A stray lock of hair fell on his wife's face when she moved slightly. He tucked it behind her ear, and his palm rested on her cheeks for a while. He has already memorized every side of her face to the point it's natural for him to see her even in his mind.

But he chooses to dwell in this reality, because his reality is finally better than any fantasy.

.

 _Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
And then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

 _._

A smile found its way to his lips as Sakura softly mumbled his name in her sleep. She snuggled up to him, and he moved a little to make her comfortable. His eyes scanned her face again, loving the serenity on her face. Sasuke kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, and then her lips. What could only be described as pure happiness settled in his heart.

He's more than thankful to have a second chance at happiness when all he deserved was loneliness because of his actions. Sasuke promised that he'll do everything in his power to protect them. He lost everything once, no way in hell would he allow it to happen again.

.

 _I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'cause I'd miss you, babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
'cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _._

A yawn escaped from him, and he wiped away the small tears that came along with it.

 _Not yet_ , he thought.

Dreams couldn't match this moment. Since the two of them travelled together, him looking at her happens unconsciously. It's like a moth is drawn to the flame, a wave drawn to the shore. Sasuke enjoys every single moment of it, because there is always a small part inside him that is afraid it might be the last.

.

 _I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you, right here with you,  
Just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
And feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

 _._

Sakura smiled again in her sleep, and Sasuke is glad. No one deserves happy dreams more than her. He always wondered if she slept soundly when he left the village all those years ago. He surely didn't.

He planted another soft kiss on her forehead. He will never admit it out loud, but he likes cuddling his Sakura. She always has this warmth that he never knew he needed. He listened softly to her heartbeat, the steady rhythm assuring him that she's real… that she's really beside him as his wife and the mother of his child.

How he wishes that this moment would last forever.

.

 _I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'cause I'd miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
'cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _._

Darkness may be all around, but now Sasuke didn't hate it. It's not lonely anymore for him. with his wife and daughter, it's more than enough to light up his world.

He still isn't sure if he even deserves this, but he'll prove that he is. Knowing this kind of love made him more protective than ever. As sleep tries to win him over again, a small smile graced his face. It has been a good day, and he hopes that ever day would be better than the last. With one last look at Sarada and Sakura, sleep finally won.

He allowed himself to close his eyes, looking forward to tomorrow – a tomorrow filled with love and laughter with his own family.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by David Cook.


	13. Day 13- Yubikiri

.

 _ **Yubikiri**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 13: In Another World

.

.

Sasuke escapes the miserable life that he has by going to his place of solitude, the riverbanks of the Konoha forest. He picked the most isolated part to give his tired body a moment of rest.

His uncle is always merciless with him, making him do manual work too much for a fourteen year old boy. But no matter how he hates it, he has to do it. His family is in debt to his cruel uncle Madara. Itachi, his beloved older brother, is also in service to him. His father is a mere farmer and his mother a seamstress. Being more mature than an average boy and exposed to the cruelty of life, he took it upon himself to help his family.

The heat from the high noon was a little unbearable, but Sasuke took a nap under a tree. Just as he was about to forget about the world, he heard some rustling of leaves. He immediately stood up, his defences on high alert.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

 _Who's that?_ Sasuke didn't have time to ponder as a young girl about his age came to view. She released a sigh of relief and she smiled at him. The lad was quite taken aback. His secret place is a secret no more.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Sasuke blurted out before realizing it was a bit harsh.

"I'm sorry. I'm Prin – Sakura. Just Sakura. My… uh, friends and I came to the forest to get some fresh air. But I hid from them and…" she looked down the grassy ground, "I'm lost." _He doesn't know who I am…_

Sasuke scoffed. He sat back down hear the river and drank some of the cool water. "You could retrace your steps, you know."

The girl crossed her arms and went near him. She sat down beside him and gave a glare. "If you weren't listening, I said I was lost."

"It is your first time in this forest, I see."

A blush crept on her cheeks. "Yeah. I… I just wanted to escape, you see."

Sasuke looked at her with renewed interest. "Escape from what?"

"Responsibilities."

He sneered and stared at the water. "We can't run away from them, Sakura."

The pinkette nodded. "True, but it is nice once in a while to escape it – even just for a moment – right?"

Sasuke found himself agreeing and nodded. Sakura looked at him and wondered why he had such sad eyes.

"Hey! I told you my name, but you haven't told me yours."

The lad smirked. "Sasuke."

"Sasuke," Sakura repeated. "You have a nice name."

A soft smile formed on his lips. "Yours too."

They fell into a comfortable silence, but neither paid heed to it. Both actually found it nice, as the two led busy lives despite the differences in their social standing.

A low grumble disrupted the peace, and Sakura blushed harder, aware that it was her stomach revolting against her missed lunch. Amused onyx met her embarrassed emeralds. Sasuke handed his sole apple to her and she accepted it.

"Thank you. Have you eaten already?" Sakura asked, then took a bite of the fruit.

When he shook his head, the secret princess' eyes went wide. "Then you must eat this!" she exclaimed as she tried to place the apple on his hands. But Sasuke refused, saying, "I gave it to you. Now it's yours. Besides, hunger is not new to me."

Sakura took another bite and placed it quite harshly back on his hands. "Since I am the new owner, I have the power to do whatever I want with it. Now then, I give it to you and I will not accept it back."

She crossed her arms and looked at him, as if daring him to disobey. A smirk formed on his face again, feeling amused with this stranger. "How annoying."

A smile was her response. "I can be… sometimes, I guess. You're the first one to point that out, actually."

"It is an honor then."

Sakura giggled. This Sasuke feels nice to be with. He is unlike any other person she encounters in the palace. She felt a strange wanting in her heart, and without thinking she exclaimed, "Will you be my friend, Sasuke-kun?"

The raven haired was quite shocked with her request, and a bit at the affectionate suffix she added to his name. It rang sweet to his ears, and he found himself wanting to hear it again.

"We already shared an apple like friends would."

A bright smile made its way on her face, and Sasuke felt enormous pride that he was the reason behind something so beautiful. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"

"Princess! Princess Sakura!"

Both turned towards the maid who barged in. "We finally found you, Princess Sakura! Don't scare us like that again please, your highness!"

Sasuke looked at his newfound friend… who turned out to be the princess of the kingdom. "Princess?"

The pinkette looked alarmed. "Please Sasuke-kun I didn't mean to fool you. I… I just wanted a friend, that's all." She took his hands and clasped it, her eyes locking with his. "Please Sasuke-kun… we're still friends, right? I do not care if you're a commoner and I'm a princess."

Recovering from his initial shock, he squeezed their intertwined hands. Somehow he couldn't say no with her eyes pleading him like that. "I already promised you, didn't I? I am a man of honor, Princess Sakura."

The royal shook her head, happy that she didn't lose this bond she formed with him. "I forbid you to call me Princess Sakura. Sakura would be enough." She held out her pinkie to him. "Okay, Sasuke-kun?"

"Okay, Sakura."

The pinkie promise sealed their destiny together. As both took different routes that day after saying their goodbyes and promises to meet again, their red string of fate just grew stronger.


	14. Day 14- Misunderstanding

.

 _ **Misunderstanding**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 14: Even Just For A Moment

.

.

"Still angry with Sasuke-kun, huh forehead?"

"Shut it, Ino-pig. It's his fault anyway."

Dr. Haruno Sakura and her best friend slash famous psychiatrist Yamanaka Ino entered the white hallways of Konoha Hospital. "I won't be the first to say sorry."

The blonde gave her friend a look. "Really now?"

"Yep. I have ER duty so I'll be too busy to even think about it."

As they entered the emergency room, they were greeted with the sight of three men, bloodied and almost deformed, being wheeled inside.

"Ino hold my bag!" Sakura immediately tied her hair and proceeded to one of the patients. Blue eyes scanned the sight before her, gazing at her best friend who is in her element. She's born to be a doctor, she mused. That's why she's so good at it.

She left the busy ER and proceeded to go to her office. Ino felt something vibrating on Sakura's bag. When she fished out her phone, she found 10 missed calls and five messages – all from Sasuke.

.

 _Hey. I'm off to the office now._

 _._

 _At least when I'm angry, I still text where I am._

 _._

 _I thought we agreed to let each other know where the other is so that we won't worry. Just because we fought doesn't mean that deal in invalid anymore._

 _._

 _Sakura? Why aren't you answering your phone?_

 _._

 _You're giving me the silent treatment now?_

.

Ino wanted to laugh. Seriously, their couple fights are too cute. She decided to reply for Sakura, knowing that she'll be stuck in her job for a while more.

.

 _Sasuke, this is Ino. Sakura's at the ER._

.

After clicking send, she sat down on her chair and proceeded to finish her paperworks. After a while, her own phone rang.

"Hello? Sasuke?"

"Ino! What happened to Sakura?!"

She was surprised at Sasuke's urgent tone. "Haaaa? She's at the ER now."

"I'm going there now! What happened to her?! An accident? Did she faint from exhaustion?! Ino tell me!"

The blonde was momentarily speechless. He was still screaming at the other line, she was almost worried for him.

"Sasuke calm down! if you get into a car accident Sakura will kill me!"

"I'm near the hospital now. How is she?"

When it finally dawned on her, Ino laughed out loud. "Oh my gosh! Sasuke! Sakura's fine! Your girlfriend is a renowned doctor, remember? She has ER duty."

She was busy laughing to notice that the person she's talking to fell silent. When her laughter subsided, Sasuke added. "What the hell, Ino!"

"Since you're almost here, why don't you just come and say sorry? But be willing to wait, okay? I'm sure she's having a toxic day. Don't add up to her problems."

Ino ended the call and laughed again. She rushed towards the emergency room at found Sakura at the vending machine outside it, getting her caffeine fix.

"Forehead! I have something funny to tell you!"

They both sat down at a bench. "What is it, Ino?"

"Wait. First of all, are you okay?"

Sakura let out a tired sigh. "Yeah. We managed to stabilize them. Car accident."

"Your boyfriend could have been another patient not so long ago, you know. Car accident too, probably."

Green eyes widened. "Ino! What happened to him?!"

As the blonde relayed what happened, Sakura wanted to kill her best friend for almost giving her boyfriend a heart attack but was too amused with Sasuke's overreaction.

"His brain left him, I tell you. Even if it was just for a moment, I now know that even a chill guy like Sasuke can break down once in a while guys talk it over, okay?"

When Ino left Sakura at the bench, Sasuke appeared, locking his eyes with hers as he approached. He sat down beside her, both silent for a few minutes.

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah. Just taking a break."

More silence.

"I'm sorry," the two blurted out loud simultaneously. When they looked at each other, Sakura broke out into a cheeky grin and Sasuke smirked. She rested her head on his shoulder,their hands intertwined.

"I'll never forget this day, Sasuke-kun."

His onyx eyes rolled as he groaned. "How annoying."


	15. Day 15- Gacha Love

.

 _ **Gacha Love**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 15: The Slug And The Snake

.

.

"Sasuke-kun! A gacha machine!"

Sakura ran ahead from his neighbor slash best friend Sasuke and headed to the rows of capsule toy vending machine. Lately, it's been a hobby of hers to collect the little toys and display them in her bedroom. The lad just sighed and followed her inside the toy store.

"You'll use up all your money again, Sakura," he warned her. Her addiction to the game is a bit alarming already.

She just grinned. "But they're so nice! I like seeing my collection getting bigger, Sasuke-kun. Besides, I'm only picking the 100 yen ones."

At the familiar sound of the gacha landing on the receptacle, Sakura clasped her hands, excited what the machine has given to her. Sasuke looked on, sitting beside her.

"Ooh, a slug!" the pinkette exclaimed as she opened the capsule. "Uwaaah, look Sasuke-kun! It's cute!"

"Great. Can we go now?"

She pouted. "Already?"

"I'm helping you save some money, Sakura."

"Why don't you try one, Sasuke-kun?"

He just gave her a bored look, and he shook his arm affectionately. "Come on, try it!"

"Fine, if it makes you happy." With a sigh, Sasuke took a 100 yen from his pocket and entered it in the machine. He took the capsule as Sakura watched with a big smile on her face.

"A snake," he deadpanned.

"Uwaaah! But it's a cute one!" Sakura proclaimed in defense of the toy.

He handed it to her. "Keep it then. It's yours."

"But Sasuke-kun!" she protested. "You used your own money, so therefore it's yours."

"I have no use for it."

The pinkette gave him a glare. "Fine. But I'm just keeping it for you, okay? It's still yours."

"Tch. How annoying."

Sakura gave him a quick hug before turning her attention again to the gacha machines. Onyx eyes continued to watch her with a certain gentleness in them. A while later, Itachi called the two six year olds to eat for lunch.

Eighteen years later, the slug and the snake toys were one of the cake toppers in one of their engagement cakes.


	16. Day 16- Daffodils

.

 _ **Daffodils**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 16: That Day

.

.

Sakura hummed as she tended her beloved garden. Being the number one medic in the village kept her real busy, but when she finds time to relax, she would stay with the flowers she and her daughter planted.

"Ne mama, you've been staring at those daffodils for a while now," Sarada pointed out.

She smiled as she touched one of the flower's petal. "Daffodils are just… special to me, Sarada."

"Why, mama?"

The pinkette felt giddy as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Your papa used daffodils to propose to me."

"Eh?" Sarada went closer, her eyes sparkling. "You never told me that story, mama."

A wide grin was her response. She placed a flower under her nose and inhaled deeply. "Even during winter it keeps its beauty, never losing to the cold. A strong flower that waits for the hope of spring..."

She turned towards her daughter, a smile never leaving her face. "When your papa was hospitalized when we were genin, I would come every day and place daffodils at the bedside table. I though he didn't notice back then… but he apparently did." Sakura looked up, the memory forever caved in her heart. "One day, we found a field full of daffodils…"

.

.

 _"Wow! There's so many daffodils ne Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"Hn." He looked on as she twirled around with her arms spread wide. Butterflies were dancing around and Sakura joined them in their happiness. After a while, they sat down under the shade of a tree to relax._

 _"Spring is really here, ne?"_

 _He nodded. "The flowers are signs that spring has arrived."_

 _Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, a gesture both mutually liked. "It's also the flower you gave to me when I was hospitalized years ago, right Sakura?" Sasuke added._

 _She moved away to look at him, shock evident in her features. He smirked and intertwined their hands together. "Did you think I didn't notice and forgot?"_

 _"I… well, uh…" The pinkette turned away, her cheeks blushing. He made her turn to look at him by handing out three daffodils to her._

 _"S-Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"Will you… spend the rest of your life… with me, as my wife?" Sasuke looked at her earnestly, almost afraid that she'll say no._

 _Happy tears filled her eyes and her grin was so wide it almost hurts. "Yes, Sasuke-kun. Of course I will!"_

.

.

Sakura placed both hands on her cheeks as she tries to keep her blush at bay, still feeling giddy. Sarada looked on smiling, ecstatic to see her mama so happy.

On the other side of the world, a certain raven haired man with mismatched eyes held a daffodil close to his heart, wanting to come home to his spring.


	17. Day 17- The More You Hate

.

 _ **The More You Hate**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 17: War Torn

.

.

"What do you mean our proposal was rejected?!" Sakura screamed as she threw a piece of paper on the table, causing the people inside the student council room to look at her and the person being shouted at – no other than the student council president himself.

"A cosplay café has already been approved for the Drama Club, Sakura," Sasuke explained in a calm and cold tone. The other student council members used this as a cue to fix their things and move out of the room fast.

"You leech! We passed the idea ahead of them! Why did you approve theirs and not ours, huh?!" she demanded, her eyes on fire.

Onyx eyes looked at her with equal intensity. "Because it fits them. The Honors Society needs to think of a better idea than that." He leaned back on his chair, a smirk plastered on his face. "I'm actually quite disappointed, Sakura. As president, is that the best your club can do? The Honors Society – the club made up of all straight A students – will just have a cosplay café for the school festival?" he said mockingly. "Shame."

"You little piece of –"

"Ah ah, no need for those words, Sakura. Do you still hate me after losing the position of student council president to me?"

She gritted her teeth and took the letter addressed to her which she threw on the table. With their eyes locked in a battle, she tore it to smithereens.

"I'll think of the best plan ever that even you would be proud of, _Sasuke-kun_."

"I look forward to it."

Their staring contest intensified. Even when the door was opened and a certain loudmouth entered, they didn't waver.

"Still at war with each other huh? I can cut the sexual tension with a knife."

"Shut up, Naruto!" they both shouted. Sakura crossed her arms and left the room with her head held high.

Naruto approached his best friend, who continued with doing paperwork. "Do you know the saying 'the more you hate, the more you love' huh teme? You and Sakura-chan are like cats and dogs. When will the war end? And I'm supposed to be your rival 'ttebayo."

His only reply was a smirk.


	18. Day 18- Serenity

.

 _ **Serenity**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 18: Comfortable Silence

.

.

Sarada noticed that her papa and mama are not like other parents. Uchiha Sasuke finally came home after his long mission, and she expected that they'll be loud together now that he's back.

But she would usually find them together – quiet.

When she confronted her mama about it, she just gave her a smile and a poke on her forehead. "Papa is a man of few words, Sarada."

"I know that, mama. But you're unusually quiet when you're with papa."

The pinkette gave a small chuckle. "There is something very comfortable with silence. With all the hustle and bustle of daily life, it's nice to have a quiet moment. Your papa is the best person to be with during a time like that."

The little Uchiha still didn't understand. Didn't they have anything to talk about? Sarada concluded that her parents are just being their weird selves.

But one afternoon, after her mission for the day finished earlier than expected, she found her parents sitting under a tree – her mama's head on her papa's shoulder. Both had their eyes closed, but what stood out most is the soft smile on their faces. For a while, Sarada looked at her parents lovingly. She felt foolish for questioning the love of her parents to each other before. Anyone with eyes could see it radiate from the two.

Not long after, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Sarada and motioned for her to come. Their little princess obliged, though a bit shy to disturb her parents' moment. Emeralds looked at onyx.

"Sit here between mama and papa, Sarada."

And so she did. "How was your mission, Sarada?" Sasuke asked his daughter.

"Fairly well, papa. We were able to deliver the scroll ahead of time so we decided to hurry home."

"Aa."

The family of three lapsed into silence once again. Now, Sarada didn't mind it. She actually liked this moment. After spending the day with the loudness of Boruto, Mitsuki, and Konohamaru-sensei, she appreciated the tranquility.

She wouldn't trade this serenity for anything in the world.


	19. Day 19- Heartache

.

 _ **Heartache**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 19: Regrets

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto knows that there are a lot of words that can describe his best friend Uchiha Sasuke.

Teme. Genius. Straight-A student. Prodigy. Perfect son. Best vocalist ever. Just Sasuke.

But now, he has added another word to suit him.

 _Masochist._

He has to be, when he decided to accept Ino's request to have their band sing for her graduation party. He _knows_ everyone will be there since Ino is practically Miss Congeniality. Their former classmates in high school, her classmates in college… _Sakura_.

His ex-girlfriend.

They broke up just weeks after graduating high school. It was a big shock to everyone who knew them, since they were practically inseparable. But Naruto knows why, and he is certain Ino is aware as well. It was messy – a lot of hurtful words were said. For four straight years they pretended not to know each other. Going to different universities made it easy. Both were equally stubborn, refusing to let their pride down. Their friends decided to let them be after a lot of failed attempts to make them be together again. They all knew that no matter how far apart or how much they try to cut their ties, their red string of fate will never break.

Ino actually hired two bands, so that one could take a break while the other performed. It was a great night in the Yamanaka estate, but Sakura was still nowhere in sight. Naruto figured it's for the best, since he knows that his best friend is still very much in love with the pinkette, though he denies it every single time.

Their band was performing their last song when Sakura came into view, laughing with a man in tow. He seems to be the man Ino was referring to as Sakura's suitor. Sasuke tried to keep his cool, but Naruto can see in his eyes how hurt he was. After that, the audience wanted an encore.

"Should we give one?" Neji asked them.

"It's fine with me 'ttebayo!"

Shikamaru nodded. "What song should we play then?"

They turned toward Sasuke, whose head was lowered. When he looked at his bandmates, they could see the anguish reflected in his onyx orbs.

"You guys… know the song _Heartache_ right?"

Naruto's eyes went wide. "But teme, I thought you didn't like the song. Besides, Sakura-chan is –"

"I need… I just need to let this out, okay?"

The other three looked at each other and nodded in response. They went back to their positions and waited for Sasuke's signal.

"This last one… is rather special. Someone I love liked it, but I refused to sing it to her. Now, there's no better time than today to fulfil her wish." With a nod, the band started and captured the attention of everyone.

Especially the person Sasuke was referring to.

.

.

 _So they say that time takes away the pain_

 _But I'm still the same_

 _And they say that I will find another you_

 _That can't be true_

 _._

 _Oh why didn't I realize_

 _Why did I tell lies_

 _Yeah I wish that I could do it again_

 _Oh turning back the time_

 _Back when you were mine_

 _All mine_

 _._

 _So this is heartache_

 _So this is heartache_

 _All these pain in my chest, my regrets_

 _And things we never said, oh baby_

 _So this is heartache_

 _So this is heartache_

 _What we meant, what we said that night_

 _Why'd I let you go_

 _I miss you_

.

.

Even when he started, Sasuke didn't look away from Sakura even when she was seated with her back facing him. The song made her stiff with surprise at first, but gained the courage to gaze at him.

 _Oh Sasuke-kun…_

.

.

 _So they say that I didn't know what I had in my life_

 _Til it's gone_

 _The truth is that I knew you were the life_

 _We never knew it would end_

 _._

 _Oh baby watching you walk away_

 _Why didn't I make you stay_

 _Yeah I wish that I could do it again_

 _Oh turning back the time_

 _Back when you were mine_

 _All mine_

 _._

 _So this is heartache_

 _So this is heartache_

 _All these pain in my chest, my regrets_

 _And things we never said, oh baby_

 _So this is heartache_

 _So this is heartache_

 _What we meant, what we said that night_

 _Why'd I let you go_

 _I miss you_

.

.

Sakura's eyes started to water. She really liked this song when she first heard it, and knew that Sasuke's voice fits it well. He was with her that time, and she bugged him to do a cover. He refused to be swayed, though.

Now, here he is, singing it in front of a large crowd. For her.

Only her.

.

.

 _It's so hard to forget_

 _Getting worse as the days go by_

 _Yeah so hard to forget_

 _What do I do with all of these love_

 _You and all the regret_

 _I try and hide the pain with nothing_

 _I'll never be alive with no more you and I_

 _I can't forget the look in your eyes_

.

.

Sasuke poured out his long kept feelings through that song, hoping Sakura will get the message. She did, and she felt every line pierce through her.

 _._

 _._

 _So this is heartache_

 _So this is heartache_

 _All these pain in my chest, my regrets_

 _And things we never said, oh baby_

 _So this is heartache_

 _So this is heartache_

 _What we meant, what we said that night_

 _Why'd I let you go_

 _I miss you_

 _I miss you_

.

.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep his composure when all of his being wanted to break down.

.

.

 _I miss you_

.

.

For the last time, he locked his eyes with hers.

 _._

 _._

 _I… miss you_

.

.

After that, Sasuke left the stage immediately. He went to the gardens, and from where he was standing he found the man Sakura came with kissing another girl. He was about to give him a piece of his mind when a very familiar voice stopped him.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He looked at her, his eyes full of anger – which was not for her. "Sakura, how could you let that man cheat? Look! He's kissing another girl!"

"As it should be." Sakura tried to keep a straight face but found his jealousy quite amusing. Did he really think…?

"What?! Here I am, letting you go since I hurt you badly, and you chose a man who cheats? Sakura, seriously?! Why are you laughing?!"

Sakura took a moment to stifle her laughter. "I guess Ino told you he's my suitor, huh? He's not, really. I'm helping him to be with my friend Kaede – the girl he's kissing now. We just came together because she went to the bathroom first." She came closer to him and laid a hand on his cheek. "You still sing beautifully, Sasuke-kun."

"It's for you, you know."

Her eyes grew misty and gave him a sad smile. He took her free hand and held it against his chest, and he held the warm hand on his cheek. "Sakura… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything."

Tears freely flowed down her cheeks. "You b-better be, shannaro. I'm… I'm sorry too."

As they hugged under the moonlight, their friends secretly peeking at them, they are finally able to stop years of heartache from hindering their happiness. 

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Heartache (English Version) by One Ok Rock


	20. Day 20- The Hardest Goodbyes

.

 ** _The Hardest Goodbyes_**

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 20: Déjà Vu

.

.

The scene was too familiar it hurts.

Here they are, at the bench near the gates of Konoha. Their minds wandered to their genin days, when Sasuke left Konoha one cold evening with the moon in its full glory… leaving Sakura behind.

Now, it's happening all over again.

Both tried to keep their composure, but Sakura was the first to break. Sarada's sleeping peacefully, being carried by her mama – unaware of the pain surrounding her family. Naruto and Kakashi went ahead, knowing that the three needed their time together. Sasuke hugged the two people who meant the world to him. His wife wept onto his chest and he felt the tears on his own eyes as well.

"B-Be careful, anata…"

"Aa." He tried his best not to let his voice break. "Take care of yourself as well… and… and also Sarada."

Their little princess moved a bit, but sleep had a strong grip on her. Sasuke caressed her hair similar to his, and kissed her head. "I love you, Sarada."

He then kissed the forehead of his wife. "I love you, Sakura," he proclaimed as he bore his eyes on hers. Sasuke doesn't always say those words, but when he does, Sakura could feel all the love and emotion enveloping her entire being.

"I love you t-too, Sasuke-kun."

He poked her forehead, a gesture consecrated to their family. "I'll see you soon."

With one last hug, Sasuke turned his back and swiftly left the village. Sakura tried to keep her sobs under control, and a comforting hand landed on her shoulder. She saw Naruto and Kakashi, silently giving their strength to her.

This might be their hardest goodbye, but hope dwells in their hearts. They all knew that the mission will end one day. And once again, their family will be together once more.


	21. Day 21- A Change of Color

.

 _ **A Change of Color**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 21: Not Everything Is Black and White

.

.

Showbiz always appreciates a good sensation. And one Saturday night, the world of glitz and glamour as well as the fans were shook with just one post in Instagram.

Aside from being one of the best actors of his generation, Uchiha Sasuke has the looks that can make anyone swoon. Despite his superstar status, he keeps most of his life in private. This mysterious aura of his just makes his fangirls and fanboys go crazy for him. Their _Prince Sasuke_ is utter perfection for them, so to speak.

His eye for photography is also well known, like his equally famous brother – the renowned photographer Uchiha Itachi. It can be seen in his photos posted in his social media. His Instagram feed is fit for a magazine spread or an exhibit… and all of the pictures are in black and white. Thus, his fans gave him a nickname for it – Dark Prince.

Which is why when he posted a photo of a sunset with a girl– in full color – it was nothing less than a phenomenon.

Mystery girl had her back facing the camera. The caption was only a word – ' _Love_ ' – but the impact to everyone was strong. The Prince Sasuke wifeys felt like they died, but one group of fans rejoiced.

The girl has pink hair… the same one as Haruno Sakura, the other half of the world-renowned love team – SasuSaku.

Ever since the blockbuster movie that they starred together four years ago, everyone saw the chemistry between Sasuke and Sakura. _Utakata Hanabi_ made them household names. Numerous movies, shows, and commercials were given to them ever since.

The two can't deny that they've been close as days passed, but they insists of being friends only. But the SasuSaku fans held on to the answer of Sasuke in one of his interviews.

"We're good friends. Sakura is one of my most precious people. We never know what will happen in the future, but we're not closing our doors to love."

And it seems, the change of color in his Instagram feed means that the dream of every SasuSaku fan came true.

When he posted five more photos of him and Sakura together again in color, it was the confirmation the world needed.


	22. Day 22- Number One Fan

.

 _ **Number One Fan**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 22: An Outsider's Point Of View

.

.

"Let us welcome Uzumaki Naruto, the best man, to give the classic best man's speech!"

The blonde grinned as he took the center stage. "You guys have no idea how long I waited to get this chance to be Sasuke's best man and give this speech, 'ttebayo."

The audience laughed and the groom just smirked at his best friend.

"As all of you know, teme and I have been friends since our diaper days. And so, he's my companion in everything. I've seen his best and worst days as he has seen mine. But most of all, I've seen him fall in love with Sakura-chan, even before he realized it."

Cheers erupted from everyone. The bride just laughed and rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"We became classmates with Sakura-chan back in kindergarten. I wanted to sit beside Sasuke, but the teacher wanted a boy-girl-boy-girl seating arrangement. And so Sakura-chan was between us. I wanted to protest, but what did teme say to me?

 _Shut up, dobe."_

Naruto did a perfect Sasuke imitation the crowd laughed once again.

"I do not sound like that," Sasuke grumbled.

"Sometimes you do, Sasuke-kun," his wife replied.

"Not long after, the three of us became best friends. I've always noticed that Sasuke treated Sakura differently compared to other people especially the other girls – in a good way of course. He gets annoyed easily, as many of you know, with the fangirls. I don't even get it why he has them, honestly. I mean, he's a jerk, right?"

"Dobe…" Sasuke threatened.

"Shut it, teme. This is my time to shine. Besides, if there's someone who could tell your love story with Sakura-chan, it's me. I practically grew up with it and you can't deny that."

He wanted to give him a punch but stayed as Sakura intertwined their hands. Just like that, he was calm once more.

"Sakura-chan is not like other girls, of course. I may be the best friend, but those two have a special bond unique to them. I'm considered as the dumb one, but I knew they were in love with each other. And the exasperating part? They deny it all the time."

Naruto took a sip of wine before continuing. "High school came, and both are still in denial. I was getting pretty tired of it. I mean, the sexual tension can be felt a mile away dattebayo! Anyways, they finally, _finally_ , admitted that they loved each other a week after Sakura-chan was released from the hospital after a car accident. I mean, if it wasn't for that near-death situation, I guess the two would be running in circles until now and I wouldn't be having this speech."

The blonde gave his two best friends a genuine smile. "You know, Sakura-chan, Sasuke was really worried about you that time. He didn't leave your side, always holding your hand. When the two of you confessed to each other, I was the happiest man. Finally 'ttebayo!"

Everyone laughed with him. "I've seen them fight, I've seen them angry at each other, and above all, I've seen how much they love each other. I believe you guys are meant to be together, and it is a great privilege to witness a love story like yours. Now, the two of you will continue the journey as husband and wife. Never forget that your family, friends, and especially myself will always support you guys. I'm your love story's number one fan! Kakashi-sensei wants the title but there can only be one, right?" He raised his glass and smiled brightly. "Cheers to the newlyweds!"

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses for the couple. Later that night, the three went to the balcony of the function hall where the wedding reception fit for a fairytale was held. Sakura hugged Naruto tightly, saying, "Thank you for everything, Naruto."

He grinned and included Sasuke in the hug. "Anything for you guys. As long as you name one of your children after me, okay?"

"In your dreams, dobe."

They released the hug, and Naruto looked at the radiant smiles of his best friends. "Be happy together, okay?"

Sasuke placed an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Of course," both answered simultaneously.

The newlyweds looked at each other lovingly, and their blonde friend smiled with them – knowing that their happily ever after is as certain as their love for each other.


	23. Day 23- First Love

.

 _ **First Love**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 23: It Was Always You

.

.

"Sakura nee-san, who was your first love?"

The medic stiffened and glanced up to look at her eight year old patient. "Why did you ask, Akane-chan?"

The little girl smiled at her. "Yesterday, I was about to call my sister to come inside to eat dinner but then I heard nee-san tell a guy that he was her first love and it never dies. What does that mean?"

Sakura looked at the other occupant of the room, surprised to see him already looking at her with an amused smirk on his face. She rolled his eyes at him and turned her attention back to Akane.

"Your first love is the first person you love romantically. It's different from the love you have for your family or friends. It is special especially for us girls. That's why there's a saying that 'first love never dies', meaning that you can never forget that love."

"Oooh…" the little girl's eyes sparkles with understanding. "So who was your first love, Sakura nee-chan? Did you have one?"

The pinkette hoped that she had forgotten, but it was obviously not the case. "Of course, Akane-chan. He's –"

A knock saved Sakura from her confession. Akane's mother entered the room to announce dinnertime and invited the two Konoha shinobi to dine with them. They politely refused, saying that there are two more patients to check in the village. An epidemic erupted in the area, and since Sasuke and Sakura were near the grounds in their travels, Kakashi sent them to help. It was finally contained and most of the sick were healed. After this last check-up on all the patients, they can finally continue with their journey.

The grateful mother gave them a bento to eat later. After finishing the work needed, they settled under a tree, too hungry and tired to go back to their hotel room. They ate the bento in comfortable silence for a while.

"Obaa-san's dango is the best!" Sakura proclaimed as she ate another piece of the dessert. Sasuke handed out his share to her. "Here, you take it."

She grinned at him before taking his offer. He still doesn't think too highly of sweets. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

He looked at her softly, then said, "You didn't answer Akane's question back then, Sakura."

She nearly choked.

"E-Eh? Ano… she's not here anymore to hear it so it doesn't matter anymore, Sasuke-kun."

 _Smart girl_ , the former avenger mused. "Well then, I'll ask the question again. Who was your first love?"

She pulled off the perfect deer-in-the-headlights look, obviously baffled. After recovering from the shock of his question, a blush spread on her cheeks.

"I think you already know, Sasuke-kun. It's always been you."

He gave a small smile, happy to know that her love was his from the very beginning. "And you? Who was your first love?" Sakura added.

Sasuke looked up to the starry sky, his mind wandering towards a certain girl he found one day in the field filled with flowers back in the Academy… the girl he kissed on the cold night when he left Konoha for the first time… the girl he caught after saving him from another dimension… the girl with him now.

He returned his gaze back to her. Obviously, the girl is a woman now – a woman who filled his lonely existence with love.

Sakura braced herself for the worst. _It couldn't be me, right? There are other pretty girls he could have liked… heck, I was pretty much outside his radar until we became teammates!_

"You."

 _See? It's not – wait what?!_

"Eeh?!"

He smirked and came closer to her. Lifting two fingers, he poked her forehead with all the affection in the world.

"It's you. It was always you."

* * *

Author's Note: Sasuke kissed Sakura when he left her on the bench. I consider it their first kiss as well. It's been a headcanon of mine for years no one can tell me otherwise.


	24. Day 24- Seasons of Life

.

 _ **Seasons of Life**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 24: After Winter Comes Spring

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke has never known what spring felt like in his life. His childhood days were filled with happiness and brightness like summer. Later, he experienced fall when he struggled to gain his father's and his beloved nii-san's attention.

His years of loneliness and revenge was the long, harsh winter in his life. He spent most of his life in bitter cold it was basically a part of him now.

He saw a glimpse of spring when his teammates accepted him again after the war. Ever since, he yearned to fully experience it. During his road to redemption, it made him hopeful that one day, spring will indeed come to his life. But travelling alone was like the hazy days that came with the changing of the season – in which one's uncertain if winter has indeed ended and if spring will ever come.

All uncertainty disappeared when Sakura became his wife, officially becoming Uchiha Sakura.

His heart warmed with the thought that he is not the last of the Uchiha any longer. Her love thawed the ice and snow and paved the way for everything to bloom once again. Her love was different from any kind of love he knew, and Sasuke seeks it every single day – like how the sunflower yearns for the sun.

Happiness filled their days together, and just when he thought nothing could get any better – it just did.

When Sakura told him she was pregnant , his mind went blank for the first time in his life. His wife… carrying another Uchiha in her womb… their child… a human being made from the love they have for each other…

If his heart could burst from overwhelming happiness it would.

Their beautiful baby girl came to the world just days after her mama's own birthday – in spring. As he saw his wife and daughter, the tears flowed freely and he didn't bother to wipe them away. Sasuke grinned so wide it almost hurts; his happiness overflowing for everyone to see. Sakura smiled with him and both gazed lovingly towards their daughter – their precious, beautiful Uchiha Sarada.

Spring has indeed come to Sasuke's life. The harsh winter has ended after consuming him for so long. This time, he hoped that it will never end.

He would lie to himself if he says spring is not his favorite season. Seeing his family's happy smiles – his own personification of spring – made him realize that winter was just a phase.

Sasuke promised to himself that he'll do everything to keep his spring stay.


	25. Day 25- A Different Answer

.

 _ **A Different Answer**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 25: Maybe Next Time

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!"

He turned and saw Sakura running after him. Sasuke looked at her as she bent down a little to catch her breath. "You're leaving already?"

"Aa."

Mismatched orbs saw how her emerald eyes lost its usual sparkle. "Oh. So soon?"

Sasuke nodded. "I need to return to my journey. I just wanted to report to Kakashi about something important."

"Can't you stay a little longer, then?" Sakura asked, her tone hopeful.

He shook his head slowly. "I… I can't, Sakura."

She looked down, disappointment falling heavy on her shoulders. But she strengthened her resolve and returned her gaze on him.

"That… _maybe next time_ that you said… can it be today?"

He was taken aback with her request. Sasuke tried to see if she was only bluffing, but all he saw was her earnest eyes, steeled with determination.

"Sakura…"

"I… I know that it's your journey to redemption… but I can't just wait here any longer, wondering if you're okay or safe somewhere around the world. I want to be with you, Sasuke-kun."

His expression softened at her words. "I'll help you in any way that I know. I promise you that I will not be a burden at all."

With his sole limb, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You are not a burden, Sakura. You may be annoying, but you're never a burden… especially to me."

A blush spread throughout her cheeks. Sakura's heartbeat went crazy at his words, and it took all of her willpower not to cry.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He sighed and looked directly into her eyes. "As I told you before, you have nothing to do with my sins, Sakura. It still holds true now."

Green eyes flashed with stubbornness. "But you also told me once that solitude is a very rough thing, Sasuke-kun! Without you here… I feel that solitude even if I have my family and friends with me." She took the hand on her shoulders and held it with both hands. "You chose to leave me behind here twice already. I'm not gonna let it turn three times."

Sasuke smirked, amusement dancing in his eyes. "How annoying."

She grinned at him. "What about your work here in Konoha? Your family? Your friends?" he added.

"I already thought of that. I have trained numerous medics, and they're all great. If I'm needed in an emergency, Kakashi-sensei can always send us a message. As for my family and friends… they'll understand. This time I'm choosing my happiness."

Surprise was evident in his eyes, and it was then replaced with resignation. "Are you sure about this, Sakura? I don't want you to regret being with me."

She placed her palm on his cheek. "I think I would regret it more not being with you, Sasuke-kun."

A soft breeze enveloped the two. The pinkette held her breath, afraid that he'll say no again. But the feeling of fright lasted only for a moment, because Sasuke gave her one of his small smiles and his monosyllabic response that sealed the deal.

"Aa."


	26. Day 26- Surprise

.

 _ **Surprise**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 26: Hawkmail

.

.

"Okay everyone, time to place your weekly letters on the desks of your classmates!"

The eight year olds rose from their seats and went around, leaving letters for everyone. Their teacher Iruka made it a classroom tradition. "Handwritten letters are still the best, children," he told them at the beginning of the project. Every Friday, they would make one letter for each classmate. It could be about anything, and they all looked forward to it. They would use stationeries and stickers to decorate, and they have the entire afternoon to make them.

Seeing their desks piled up with colourful envelopes makes the children excited. Everyone made a promise to not look at letters not for them, or else they will not receive any letter for two weeks.

After everyone got the chance to give their written messages to each other, they went back to their seats and placed them inside their bags.

"Class dismissed. Have a nice weekend, everyone!"

Everyone went home, excited to read their letters. Haruno Sakura went up to her room and laid the letters on her bed. She first took the mail with a plain white envelope, as always. It's her best friend's mail, after all. She smiled at his trademark hawk stationery, but felt uneasy at his words.

.

.

 _Sakura,_

 _Please meet me at the park at 5pm today._

 _Sasuke_

.

.

It was short, like his usual letters, but it contained a sense of something bad she couldn't name. After getting permission from her mother, she found him sitting at the swing. He was looking down, and he didn't face her even when she sat on the swing beside him.

"What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?"

When he did turn his attention to her, his eyes held unshed tears and such sadness Sakura felt her happy disposition gone.

"We're moving away… far away… next week."

Their little world crumbled. After the tears and whys, they promised to make the most of their time left together. As the dreaded day came, Sasuke handed her a letter, similar to all letters he's given to her.

"Read it later, okay?"

Sakura was crying too hard to give a coherent reply. With one last hug, their paths separated. As she read his letter at the sidewalk, she tried to stop her tears from blurring her eyes.

.

.

 _Sakura,_

 _I promise I'll come back. I don't know when, but I'm sure I will. Wait for me, okay? I will never forget you. We will always be under the same sky._

 _Sasuke._

.

.

She clutched it close to her heart, vowing as well to wait patiently for him. Sasuke never breaks a promise – she knows he'll be back. It may take long, but the thought of being together outshined the pain.

.

.

.

 _Years later…_

.

.

.

"I'm going now!"

"Wait, Sakura! There's a letter for you."

She turned towards her mother who was handing her a white envelope. "Enjoy your first day in high school, okay?" the older Haruno cheered then gave her daughter a hug before going back to the kitchen.

"Hai," she nodded absentmindedly. She looked at the letter in her hands. It feels strange, yet oddly it felt right. Nostalgia hit her hard and she opened her door, deciding to read it on her way to school. When she freed the piece of paper from its envelope, her heart skipped a beat.

It was the same hawk stationery her beloved Sasuke-kun used in his mails back in second grade.

It contained only one message, but she felt her face lit up with it.

.

 _Tadaima._

 _._

"Tadaima, Sakura."

Sakura stiffened. That voice… felt hauntingly familiar. When she looked up she saw a guy around her age, tall with midnight black hair and aristocratic features. Definitely handsome. He had a soft smile on his face with his hands in his pockets. Her mind went blank for a moment, but when their gazes locked, everything fell into place.

.

She could never forget those pair of onyx orbs.

.

He spread out his arms, looking at her expectantly. With a small squeal, she rushed towards the man she missed the most and tackled him to a hug. Years of waiting finally ended – their promises fulfilled.

.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun."


	27. Day 27- Where The Heart Is

.

 _ **Where The Heart Is**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 27: The Trek Home

.

.

"Are we going home, now?"

Mikoto smiled sadly at her son. "Sasuke, this is our home now."

"No it's not," the little boy insisted. "This is not Konoha. I don't have friends here."

"You'll make new friends, Sasuke," his father added.

"But I'm sure no one can match Sakura-chan, huh Sasuke?" Itachi teased him. A blush spread across his cheeks, and his family gave each other knowing smiles. But then the lad's face saddened, immediately missing his best friend. It's been a week now, but he still thinks of her. It's the first time they've been separated, having known each other even before they learned to walk.

Slowly, he started to adjust to his new environment. He found a friend in Naruto, and both share a bond of friendship and rivalry. He grew up to be a fine young man, and fangirls flocked to him. Though he was the top student in their school, popular, and everyone wanted to be friends with him, he still kept a portion of his heart special for Sakura.

.

He never forgot, as he promised to her.

.

Sasuke kept their photo together in his bedside table, so that Sakura's smiling face would be the first thing he sees when he wakes up and the last he sees when he goes to sleep. He was loyal to her, and no other girl could change that.

His only wish was to come back to Konoha. Due to his father's work, it was hard to make it come true. But he held on to hope. One Christmas night, the Uchihas gathered at their living room to open their presents. Sasuke found an envelope for him from his father. He looked at him, a bit confused, but his father just gave him a nod.

He opened it, and saw a postcard of Konoha. It didn't contain any letter at the back. It just showed the beauty of his hometown.

"What does this mean, dad?"

Sasuke was surprised to see them smiling at him, as if they know something he didn't. Mikoto looked at her husband and he gave an affirming nod. With a giggle, she approached her son, happiness causing her eyes to sparkle.

"We're going back to Konoha, Sasuke. For good."

He stared at them, dumfounded. When he regained his composure, he hugged his family. Finally, he'll come back home. To Sakura.

The night before they moved back to Konoha, Sasuke couldn't sleep. Hundreds of what ifs swarmed in his mind.

 _._

 _What if Sakura didn't wait for him?_

 _._

 _What if she forgot?_

 _._

 _What if she lost hope that he'll be back?_

.

He tried to keep the thoughts away. No, Sakura is not like that. She's special.

Finally home to Konoha, he didn't seek her out yet. On the day of the high school entrance ceremony, Sasuke walked first towards the home that holds a lot of memories.

Sakura's house remained the same, though with a little alteration, and still recognizable. Sasuke waited outside the gates, excited for her to come out and meet her after so many years of separation. When he heard her voice, a warm feeling enveloped his heart. Then the door finally opened, but she didn't notice him yet, her attention caught by his letter.

A soft smile graced his features. She still looked liked the girl he secretly loved all those years ago, though now her appearance is more grown up. She kept her hair the color of cherry blossoms long, and even from a distance, he already felt the warmth she radiates that he missed terribly.

Sakura smiled, still as bright as ever. She finally read his letter, it seems, and her reaction made all his worries disappear.

.

.

"Tadaima, Sakura."

.

.

He saw her stiffen. When she slowly looked up, her emerald eyes met his onyx ones. They still shined, and Sasuke basked in its radiance. He gave her a soft smile as she stared at him, obviously bewildered. When realization dawned on her, the happiness on her face was contagious.

Sasuke opened his arms for her, knowing that he can't wait any longer. As she rushed towards him, he hugged her with equal force. Home is where the heart is, they say. This was home.

.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun."


	28. Day 28- Our Living Legacy

.

 _ **Our Living Legacy**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 28: Hokage's Desk

.

.

Sarada was busy reading the weekly report when a knock came.

"Come in," she announced, momentarily pausing from her work. She looked up to see who it was, and then she smiled widely upon seeing her visitors.

"Mama! Papa!"

Onyx eyes sparkled as she rushed to go to her parents. "What made you visit me?" she asked, after she hugged them.

"Is it wrong to see our very busy daughter?" Sasuke teased.

Their princess chuckled. "No, papa. But it's already late."

"We should say the same thing to you," her mother replied. "Isn't it time for you to come home?"

Sarada eyed the pile of paperwork on her desk. "There's still a lot to be done, mama."

Her parents looked at her with understanding. "Your papa and I were just strolling around, enjoying the night's breeze. When we passed by around here, we decided to pay you a little visit."

"And the visit is very much appreciated," Sarada confirmed. After a few minutes more of chitchat, the couple decided to go back to their walk and let their daughter finish her job.

"Are you not lonely here?" Sakura asked with a worried tone as they turned to go to the door.

Sarada shook her head. "I'm fine, mama. Besides, I always have you guys with me."

She took the picture frame from her desk, smiled a bit, and then showed it to her parents. It was the picture they had on the day Sarada became the hokage.

Sasuke and Sakura continued their stroll around the village, until they arrived at the bench near the gates of Konoha. They sat down, Sakura resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Aside from the sounds of the nature's night orchestra, they found contentment in their moment of peace.

"It's been a month, but I still find it surreal that finally, Sarada reached her dream of being the hokage, Sasuke-kun. Sarada, our little girl, now Konoha's leader…"

Both looked up towards the starry sky, the full moon illuminating the village. This place – the bench where a lot happened to the two of them – will forever hold its significance in their story.

"Uchiha Sarada… daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura… the ninth hokage," Sasuke proclaimed out loud, pride filling his chest. "She's our living legacy, Sakura."

She gave a proud smile of her own and intertwined their hands. "She sure is."


	29. Day 29- Special Connection

.

 _ **Special Connection**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 29: Connected Feelings

.

.

"First of all, thank you for allowing me to have this interview in you amazing mansion, Sasuke and Sakura," Ino, famous magazine editor and friend of the Uchihas, smiled as she took a seat on a rather comfy armchair in the living room. The married couple sat at the sofa across from her.

"It's actually more convenient for us, Ino, so no biggie," Sakura confirmed.

"I only agreed because I lost the bet," Sasuke piped in. His wife chuckled and held his hand. "Take it as a lesson not to bet with me, anata. Besides, I owe Ino a favor. She wanted this interview very badly."

He sighed, giving in. A maid came to serve them drinks and some snacks. After a few minutes of eating and idle chatter, Ino finally started with the main reason why she came.

"So as you know, I'm making a feature about modern couples and their families. Sasuke, a general in the army, and Sakura, chief doctor of Konoha hospital. You guys have been married for five years now, and you have Sarada, my precious goddaughter. So tell me, how it is like after saying your wedding vows?

The couple looked at each other and smiled tenderly. "I think the major difference is moving into one house," Sakura responded. "Other than that, nothing much changed... well... aside from my last name. Sasuke-kun's my friend, first of all. We fell in love, became a couple, and got married. Throughout those years of knowing each other, it felt natural just being together."

"We still learn new things about each other, though," Sasuke supplemented.

Ino nodded. "You guys are super busy as well. I know Sasuke has to go around a lot. And you, Sakura, being the chief doctor is no joke. How do you find some family and couple time?"

"It can be tricky," Sakura admitted. "Sometimes our free time doesn't match. But we make sure that as much as possible dinners and Sunday mornings are allotted for us. When our schedule allows, we take vacations too. It just needs perfect time management."

"And when you guys are apart, how do you ease the loneliness?"

Sakura smiled and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "Modern technology is a blessing, of course. We send our good morning texts, have calls as long as possible… like a true couple in a long distance relationship. Absence does make the heart grow fonder in our case. At the end of the day, we know that we have each other to come home to."

A gentle smile appeared on Sasuke's face. "Though we're apart, we know that our feelings are truly connected."

"And how do you confirm that?"

Suddenly they heard the pitter patter of little feet, followed by a giggle. Both Sakura and Sasuke smiled as their daughter came towards them, obviously awake from her nap and running away from the maids in charge of her. The pinkette opened her arms and the little girl hugged her mother. She laid her on her lap and her parents held her chubby hand.

"Because we have her, our daughter Sarada," Sasuke answered.


	30. Day 30- Times Have Changed

.

 _ **Times Have Changed**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 30: Their Little Girl

.

.

"Papa!"

Sarada hugged her father tightly. Sasuke returned the gesture and smiled softly as she looked up to him happily. "You're just in time, papa." Her smile turned into a frown. "Mama's sick."

He stiffened. "What happened to your mama, Sarada?"

She released her hold on him and led the way to her parent's room. "Mama got the flu. I think she got it from one of her patients. She's been working hard too much lately too." Sarada opened the door, and both saw the sleeping form on the bed. Sasuke immediately rushed towards his wife and laid his palm on her forehead.

"I already gave mama her breakfast and medicine, papa. I was about to call aunt Ino to take care of mama today, since I have a mission."

"Would it be long?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, papa. Just a simple one. I'll try to come home early." Sarada then took a piece of paper and wrote things down. "Here's the medications mama should take and when she would have it. Also, I made soup for lunch. Makes sure she eats lots of it, okay papa? Mama also needs lots of water. And papa, when mama says she's fine, don't believe her. She can be very stubborn and will go back to work again. Tell her to just rest and don't worry a thing. I'll do some grocery shopping later for dinner. Did you get it all, papa?"

A small, amused smile formed on his face. "Yes, Sarada."

"Well then, I'm off! Take care of mama, papa!" She slowly closed the door, hurriedly wore her sandals, and ran off. Sasuke was left staring at the piece of paper his daughter gave him.

 _She sounds just like Sakura_ , he mused.

He sat down on the bed, removing the stray hairs that fell on her face. She stirred a little, her eyes slowly opening.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura tried to sit up but Sasuke held her shoulder to stop her. "Don't force yourself. You need to rest."

The medic obliged, too tired to argue. "Okaeri, anata."

He gave her a soft smile and kissed her forehead. "Tadaima, Sakura."

"Have you… have you eaten? I think Sarada prepared something…"

Sasuke shook his head. "No need. Besides, I'm here to take care of you."

His wife smiled up to him. "Arigatou, anata." She noticed the piece of paper in his hand. "What's that?"

He held it up for her to see. "A list of medicines you have to take, as well as when to take it. This also came with a reminder to make you drink lots of water, eat the soup she made for lunch, let you get a good rest, and she'll go to the grocery later." Mismatched orbs looked at his daughter's handwriting. "It's still hard to believe she's grown."

Sakura giggled. "It seems like only yesterday when we held her in our arms, ne Sasuke-kun? Now she's a genin, and a great one I might add." She reached out to hold her husband's hand. "Our little girl is not so little anymore."

The pinkette squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture. "Time flies so fast these days," he added. "One day, she's holding my hand while trying to walk. Now, she's running off to do missions like we used to." Sasuke then decided to lay beside his wife, holding her close to him.

"I feel old," Sakura said with a laugh. "One day, she'll reach her dreams, have her own family… then we'll be grandparents, anata."

"I'm not yet ready to be a grandpa," he admitted. His wife chuckled, content with hearing the steady rhythm of his heart.

"It's my dream, you know. Growing old with you, Sasuke-kun." Her husband the caressed her hair. "That future… with you…"

Sakura felt her eyes getting heavy. Sasuke sensed this, and planted a kiss on her head. "Go back to sleep, Sakura. I'm here."

She closed her eyes, falling asleep to the beat of his heart and warmth. No matter how much time passed, the love they shared never wavered.


	31. Day 31- Happily Ever After

.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

SasuSaku Month 2017

Day 31: Free Prompt

.

.

"Mama's riceballs are the best, after all," Sarada declared. Her father nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, you two," Sakura replied with a laugh.

The Uchiha family found a time together to have a picnic at their garden. Their new house is bigger than the previous one, and much stronger. The garden was also wider, much to Sakura's joy. She planted numerous flowers, and there was a large tree for them to rest under its shade.

Sakura proposed the picnic, and after clearing up their schedules, found enjoyment not just in having the small event, but also at the time they're together. To make up for the lost years, the three of them would do different activities or mundane things as a family. Sarada looked forward to each moment, eager to make lots of memories with her papa and mama.

"Papa, you can have my tomato salad if you want," Sarada offered her father her bowl.

Her mama chuckled. "Still not very fond of tomatoes, Sarada?"

She shrugged. "They're… okay, I guess. But papa likes them better."

An amused smile graced his lips. "Arigatou, Sarada."

At dessert, the princess of the family forced Sasuke to eat the anmitsu with her. Sakura looked on with a content smile on her face. This would be the perfect time to tell them.

"Another one will be joining us soon in our future picnics… after a few months at least."

"Who is it, mama?"

"Well…" A faint blush adorned her cheeks as she smiled widely. She placed a hand on her stomach and looked at her husband and daughter, her emerald eyes sparkling with happiness.

The duo stared at her. Both dropped their spoons as realization dawned.

"Ma...ma?"

Sasuke activated his sharingan, and indeed, his wife is pregnant. He looked at her, bewildered and loss for words. Sakura turned her attention to Sarada, whose eyes started to water.

"I'm… going to be an… oneechan?"

The light of the household grinned at her. "You're going to be an oneechan, Sarada!" she confirmed, giddy with the thought.

Both Sasuke and Sarada simultaneously hugged her. Sakura returned the gesture with equal fervor. Suddenly, she felt their tears and couldn't help but chuckle.

"You two dropped your spoons and hugged me at the same time. Now, crying together as well? You are indeed father and daughter," Sakura teased, but also felt some tears forming.

"A-Annoying…"

"I'm going to be an oneechan…"

Both of their voices were quite muffled, but Sakura felt their happiness. When she released the hug, she saw their goofy grins, and she knows one was on her as well.

Sarada started babbling, telling how she'll take care of her little sibling, how she'll be a loving oneechan, and already started thinking of possible names. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other lovingly. So as not to disturb their daughter's ramblings, he silently mouthed, "Arigatou, Sakura."

The medic's heart wanted to explode with joy. They will continue their journey as a family, now with another Uchiha in tow. She reached out to hug her husband and daughter, happiness showing as tears falling on her rosy cheeks. Soon, their family of three would turn to four… and it will only continue to grow in the years to come.

The road to their happily ever after may be rough, but at least they have each other to lean on both in good and tough times. Now that a new member has joined the family, the love between them just grew bigger.

.

.

This is the Uchiha family.

.

Unconventional in their ways… legendary in the shinobi world… still a family filled with love – their feelings forever connected.

.

.

After all, no one values love more than them.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note: I did it... I actually did it! As a first-timer in writing SasuSaku fanfics, I had my struggles with creativity while dealing with real life. Thinking of short stories for the entire 31 prompts of SasuSaku Month 2017 wasn't easy, but the thought of probably not being able to do this again in the near future because of me entering med school next year motivated me. Being a fan of my OTP for 10 years, I just had to show my love for them. And so I used what I have - writing stories. I can't draw amazing fanarts, so I turn to making fanfics.

To the people who gave their reviews and to those who will, to those who added and will add this to their fave stories, to those who followed and will follow - thank you so much. It means so much to me more than you'll ever know.

Let the SasuSaku love live on always and forever!


End file.
